kidssongsfandomcom-20200216-history
Me and You
Me and You is the name of a song performed by Tyler James Williams featuring Coco Jones. It is featured in the film, Let It Shine, where it is performed by Truth (Tyler James Williams) and Roxanne (Coco Jones), as a way of apologizing to Roxanne for disguising Kris (Trevor Jackson) as himself. Lyrics Coco Jones: You're spinning 'round and 'round and 'round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you, is it gonna be me and you, is it gonna be me and you? Uh-huh. Tyler James Williams: I know you gon' be mad, feelings that you thought you had was for another guy, well I'm that other guy. I'm just a sky kid camoflauged before your eyes and I knew my lyrics were the key to see the other side. I shoulda' told you but I never had the courage and I thought you really wouldn't understand. (Coco Jones: No) And now I'm up here just to let my feelings surface, 'pologizing for disguising who I am. Coco Jones: Tell me, are you who I thought you were or who I wanted you to be, did you do it all for him or were you only playing me?. Tyler James Williams: I did it for you, but I couldn't see it through. (but I couldn't see it through) Coco Jones: You're spinning 'round and 'round and 'round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you, is it gonna be me and you, is it gonna be me and you? Tyler James Williams: You're all I ever wanted, but I got caught in the shadow in the backround, but I'm back now. And Kris was all this and that and my look didn't really fit the rap, it didn't match. He had the style, and I had the swag, so I locked up my feelings in the words he said. Give me your hand and I'll take off my mask. If you give me a chance, that's all I ask. Coco Jones: Whatchu' expecting me to do? First, you were him and now you're you. Tyler James Williams: Now it's just me and you got me on my knees. (and you got me on my knees) Coco Jones: You're spinning 'round and 'round and 'round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you, is it gonna be me and you? Why do I feel so sealed? Guess I believed what I wanted to believe, it's perfect in my dreams, but nothing's really what it seems. No, oh no. You're spinning 'round and 'round and 'round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it, I gotta know, should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth, is it gonna be me and you, is it gonna be me and you, is it gonna be me and you? You? I know it's gonna be me and you, I know. Music Video The music video features Coco Jones and Tyler James Williams performing in a church, singing to each other from across the room they are in. Tyler then leaves the building near the end of the song, and then Coco leaves and goes to perform on a stage, in which Tyler walks up. Trivia *In the movie, the line "Roxie, I'm sorry" is sung after every one of Tyler's verses, but in the actual version, it is replaced with the end of the line being echoed. *The non-movie version adds two more repeats of the chorus and a third verse. Category:Let It Shine Category:2012 Category:Rap Category:Songs